


Court Charges

by Ranubis



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Court Martial, Gen, Humor, Protagonist-Centered Morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranubis/pseuds/Ranubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has been called to the Alliance Court to answer for his actions in the 'Arrival Incident'. And a few others as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Court Charges

The following charges are hereby laid against Commander Shepard:

Massive xenocide – Destruction of Batarian colony

Destruction of Infrastructure / Historic Artifact – Destruction of relay

Noncompliance with Alliance Regulations on Dangerous Xenobiology – Rachni

Destruction of Undocumented Xenobiology (Sentient) – Thorian

Noncompliance with Alliance Regulations on Nuclear Devices - Virmire

Collusion with enemy – Cerberus

Collusion with enemy – Geth

Harboring known criminal – Kasumi Goto

Burglary – Donovan Hock's estate

Harboring known criminal – Subject Zero, aka 'Jack'

Harboring known criminal – Thane Krios

Noncompliance with Alliance Regulations on Artificial Intellegences – 'EDI'

14,326 counts of breaking and entering / theft

17,812 counts of murder

Unlicensed salvage operations – Derelict 'Reaper'

Preaching in Citadel Space without an Evangelical Permit - 'Reapers'

Ecological Devastation / Unlicensed orbital mining operations

Tax Evasion – 'Dead for two years'

Multiple charges of theft/grand theft - current confirmed total: 1 million credits. Suspected total: over 10 million.   
  
Piracy - (see documentation relating to 'Normandy SR-2')

Posing as Citadel health inspector

Harvesting of endangered species – Krogan

Tampering with ongoing military reprisals – 'Genophage cure'

847 counts of cruelty to animals

Disturbing the peace – weapons fired on Citadel grounds

False advertisement / Conflicting store sponsorships

"Commander, how do you plead?"


End file.
